Where We All Begin
by countrybutterfly
Summary: They say the days that change your life the most are the days that begin as the most routine of days. The gang long before all of the drama. Read and Review.
1. Prologue Those Days

I do not own One Tree Hill or anything else with a copy right.

There will be additional character added through out the story for the sake of the story. If a fictional character is added where an already existing character belongs, pleas bring it to my attention. Thank you.

Reviews are also greatly appreciated.

* * *

**_Prologue: Those Days_**

* * *

They say the days that change your life the most are the days that begin as the most routine of days. Those days that, at the time, seems like the worst days of your life. Those days when what you have been waiting for forever finally comes. Those simple mornings that thrust you away from your world into a life you never expected.

Simple mornings, simple beginnings. Simple starts, lasting changes. New day, new life. New fear, forever hope.

* * *

__

Until Next time, this is me...signing out.


	2. Baby Makes A Pair

**_  
Chapter One: And Baby Makes Two_**

* * *

Eighteen year old Karen Roe sat on the examination bed nervously rubbing her hands together. Why had she even done this in the first place?

Coming here the first time was a fluke, nothing was wrong, she was jumping to conclusion. The fact she had to come back was, well, that was a mistake. Even the best make mistakes, she told herself. Maybe that's why the doctor was taking so long to come back her.

But as if answering her fears, the door opened and in came the doctor. TThe one who would calm her fears. Well, wouldn't he?

"Well, Karen," he began ominously sitting on the chair, "The test confirms...you're pregnant."

The doctor went on explaining options and possibilities quite unaware that he had lost the teenager's attention. The questions were racing through hear head. How was she going to do this?

How was she going to tell him?

"We'll need to schedule another appointment soon. I'll see you then." The doctor interrupted the chaos of thought by standing over her.

She looked up, "Okay. Thank you."

She grabbed her purse and book bag before making her way out the door.

* * *

Karen watched as he turned his back on her, leaving her in the dust. She and her four month baby bump watched from a distance as Danny hopped into the car and drove off to college. To his future.

"You okay?"

Karen looked over to see Keith walking towards her, uninterested in the departure of his little brother.

"I didn't know anyone saw me."

He shrugged, he always saw her.

"How have you been holding up?"

It was her turn to shrug, "I don't know...getting by. It's real, isn't it? He's not staying? He doesn't care."

"He scared." He lied; he knew just as well as she did that she was right.

"And I'm not...oh god, how am I going to do this? I can't do this."

"You'll be fine...everything's gonna turn out fine."

Keith attempted to pull her in a hug.

"I'm sorry Keith; I've got to get home."

She turned and quickly walked off.

* * *

Her hand ran over her stomach one more time, watching in the mirror as she did.

"Two more weeks. And you'll be here."

A small kick came as a response.

"Oh, you're ready to be here too aren't you?"

Karen turned away from the mirror and began getting ready for bed.

"We'll be fine. I promise."

"Karen, you're doing fine. Just one more push. There we go."

* * *

Karen did as she was told. Here she was, becoming a mother, being strong. And the only people who could see were people who were simply here because it was their job.

A small wail broke into the room.

"Karen, you have a very healthy son."

She smiled as the baby was laid in her arms. He was perfect, he was hers.

"You and me, little boy."

She held him for a few moments trying each name she had considered.

Lee...no. Tommy...no. Nathan...definitely not. Michael...eh...no. Lucas...well,...maybe...Lucas...yes.

"You and me, Lucas. You and me. Beautiful boy."

* * *

**_Until next time, this is me...signing out._**


	3. Baby Makes A Pretty Picture

_**Chapter Two: Baby Makes a Pretty Picture

* * *

**_

Mark Davis woke on that particular Monday as he did every other day of his life. Turned off the alarm, took a shower, and met his wife downstairs for breakfast. Same old routine; no surprises. Yet as he entered the breakfast room he noticed a small look in her eyes that through him off.

"Liv, are you okay? You seem off."

Her smile, part of 'that look', faltered and she sighed.

"I'm pregnant."

There she said it. The ball was in his court now.

Olivia Davis watched for her husband reactions. A little part of her hoped he would be as excited as she really was, but you never knew with Mark.

Failing her dreams once again, Mark Davis simply nodded, took a breath. "A baby. Well...that's good." And exited the bedroom without another word.

Mark Davis, to his defense, didn't know how to feel. They had been married for some time; this was simply the next step. On one hand it meant more expenses; on the other it meant his family would stop giving him grief. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a daughter to dote on or a son to teach business to. He sighed and went off to work as normal; this was all just a part of life.

* * *

Olivia began her morning the same way she had for the last three months now. Standing in front of the full-length mirror, she examined her stomach. Right now, it was only pudge, but soon there would be a bump. Then she would be fat, well, that's what she told herself.

"Good bye, body."

She placed a hand on her stomach rather briefly, "I hope you're a boy. For everybody."

She quickly got dressed and made her way to the living room.

"Hello Olivia." A rather high pitched voice came from the entry.

"Oh, hello, Mother. What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you shopping, of course."

"Mother I still have six months..."

"Oh, nonsense, a baby takes a lot of preparation. And her grandmother..."

"Her? How do you know it's a girl?" Olivia quickly interrupted.

"Call it an old woman's intuition, but, really dear...I was just saying 'her' to give the child a pronoun, it's crude to call the baby an 'it'; and unless you're planning on more than one it's even more nonsense to call it 'they'."

"Fine. Alright."

* * *

"Congratulations, Mrs. Davis, you're having a girl."

"Are you sure? A girl?"

The doctor gave her a confused look, which she caught...she must seem crazy to him,

"It's just my husband was convinced it was going to be a boy." She covered quickly and was met with a smile.

"Sometimes, these machines can be wrong, but I'm pretty willing to guarantee that your baby is a girl."

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

"We'll get you cleaned up and then we'll see you in a couple of weeks. Have a good day."

"Thank you, you too."

After leaving the doctor's office, Olivia went to her one little escape; the mall.

Three months left; ninety days, give or take.

Ninety more days until a baby girl. Her baby girl.

She gave a small smile; at least she would have someone to shop with.

* * *

"As you can see the profit has increased greatly in..."

"Mr. Davis, you have a phone call."

"I'm in the middle of a meeting. I'll get to it later."

"It's from your wife; she says it's urgent..."

"Tell her..."

"She says she's having the baby."

His boss gave a chuckle, "You better get going, Mark...it's fine. These things happen, we'll postpone till tomorrow."

"Oh, I can still finish..."

"Get going, I missed the birth of my son, and my wife still hasn't forgiven me."

"Well, thank you sir."

Not to exceed expectations Mark Davis walked into the hospital room to find his daughter already asleep in his wife's arms.

"Where were you?"

"In the middle of a meeting."

"Your meeting was more important than our daughter?"

"That meeting is a part of my job and it's my job that will make sure we can give our daughter a good life."

"Fine."

"What are we going to name her?" He asked lifting the child up, doing his duty.

"She already has a name. Brooke Penelope Davis."

"Penelope? That's absurd."

"You weren't here."

"So, you took it out on our daughter?'

"Is everything alright in here?" A nurse popped her head into the room.

The pair looked up, "Of course. Of course. Just getting excited."

The nurse smiled backing out of the room.

Why wouldn't we be fine? Mark thought to himself. He forced a smile in his wife's direction.

"Fine, Brooke Penelope Davis, it is. It's a good name."

* * *

_**Until next time, this is me signing out.**_


	4. Baby Makes A Miracle

_**Chapter Three: Baby Makes a Miracle**__**

* * *

**__"It's negative." She could feel the tears welling up. How many more times did they have to go through this?_

_"Next time, it'll happen next time."_

Lily Jagielski woke up with the alarm, the memory fading once again into her dreams. After ten years, multiple false hopes, and eight miscarriages she had given up. They had both given up on the thought of her giving birth to their child. So,

They had fallen back on plan B and met with the adoption agency a few months ago, and everything since was going smoothly.

"Hun, wake up we have the meeting." She shook her husband

The pair woke and got ready. Today they would meet their child.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jagielski, come on right this way. Adam's waiting for you."  
As they arrived the social worker led them back to the nursery.

"This is Adam. He just turned one."

Lily smiled and held the little boy. "When can we bring him home?"

"We just need to finish the final paper work. Hopefully it'll just be a week or so. I'll give you a moment with Adam."

"Look at him Greg, he's ours."

"Yes he is."

"What time is it?"

"Almost eleven, why?"

"That check-up with the doctor is at twelve thirty."

"Well, let's head over there in about five."

They said good-bye to Adam, who simply smiled his part before Greg dropped his wife off at the doctor's office.

"Okay, so just routine check up?" The doctor entered the examination room after a twenty minute.

"Yep."

"Well, has anything happened I need to know about?"

"No, not really. The only thing is I've had some nausea, but I think that was just from the stress of the adoption."

"Any appetite issues?"

"No appetite changes, but I've been putting on some weight...again it's probably just the stress."

"It could be, but you could be pregnant."

"Funny. No, I haven't been able to conceive or stay pregnant in the past."

"Well, sometimes there are miracles."

* * *

"Congratulations, again. Again we're sorry that the final step took so long. Bye, Adam." The social worker gave one last good bye to the now officially adopted Adam Jagielski. 

"Here let me carry him." Greg pulled Adam away from Lily to reveal the small bump.

A month and a half after that doctor's visit and she was nearly four months pregnant with twins. She didn't want to get too hopeful, considering everything they've gone through before.

"Lily, hun, are you okay?" Greg pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was thinking maybe we should go home for a quick nap...for Adam, poor guy looks worn out. Then, afterwards we can go for a celebratory dinner."

"Sounds like a plan."

As the new parents laid their son in his crib, Lily's eyes darted to the corner. Two new crib set still in the box.

"Greg, I thought we agreed on waiting..."

He finished setting Adam down before moving to his wife, "I know, I know. I just couldn't help it; I'm just excited..."

"What if...?"

"No, not this time. I promise in six months there will be five of us, healthy and safe."

He wrapped his arms gently around her waist.

* * *

Lily sat on the bed, watching as all the doctors and nurses circled around her, silently panicking. The twins were coming nearly two months early...she and Greg had rushed to the hospital this morning when the contractions first began. 

"Lily, you're doing fine...Baby number one is too far out to try and stop this. Okay, we're going to go ahead and push..."

"That's my girl, you're doing great, baby." Greg whispered into her ear, "Everything is going to fine; they're just excited to see us."

"Where's Adam?"

"Lydia and Jimmy offered."

"One more..." The doctor interrupted the pair, "Baby number one...it's a boy."

Lily watched as the baby was taken immediately to the corner of the room to be checked on.

"We're going to need to push again...there...wait...Lily, you're going to want to push again, but don't..."

"What's wrong?" Lily nearly shouted...

The doctor didn't respond. Oh god, oh god...began racing through Lily's head...

"Okay, we're safe again...Just a little push should do the job. There we are...baby boy number two..."

"Both boys...Lily you did it." Greg smiled, and returned it. She was trying to hide her fears.

The doctor who had delivered the boys came into the room a few hours later with the most recent update, "Right now, as far as we can tell, the only thing wrong with baby number one, is that he was premature in arrival, there's no additional distress...we're just going to keep an eye on him for a bit, make sure he makes it through the clear. It's baby number two that concerns us the most...He more underdeveloped than his brother...smaller, too. "

* * *

"You ready to go?" Greg asked holding Adam. "Can you get him?" 

"Yeah..." She smiled, bending over to pick up the son they got to take home finally; he had made it through the clear, Baby Anthony.

"You want to go see him...before we go?"

She nodded, knowing it was hard for Greg to say the younger twins name, because everything was still so unsure...he was still fighting. She went through the routine as she entered the nursery; heading back towards the corner.

He was so small. Lily carefully lifted her son onto her lap under the watch of a nearby nurse.

"Hello, Jakob...it's your mommy. I just wanted to see you before we left. Your daddy and I will come back everyday until we get to take you home, okay? We're gonna take your brother home today, and soon you'll get to come home, too. You just keep strong, and keep on fighting. Oh, baby...I love you so much. Your dad would come in, but he's watching your brothers. It'll be so good to see you come home. I want to see you grow up...what a good young man you'll be. I want so much for you and your brothers. Stay strong, beautiful boy. Okay...I'm going to let you get some more sleep. I love you...mommy loves you Jake."

* * *

_**Until next time, this is me...signing out.**_


	5. Baby Makes A Mother's Joy

_**Chapter Four; Baby Make a Mother's Joy**_

* * *

Anna Sawyer walked into the door, tossing her shoes to the side of the door, and placing the two bags of groceries on the kitchen table. She didn't hear any other movement in the house. She began pulling things; beginning to get dinner ready.

"Hun, are you home?" She called out just in case. No response.

She sighed. They barely saw each other anymore, with work and all. The flashing light on the answering machine finally catches her eye.

"Anna, babe, I'm going to be home a little late...it's just overtime. Didn't want you to worry. Oh, there's something I want to talk to you about tonight. Alright...I've got to go. I love you. See you tonight."

_Well, that answers my question._

She continued with her evening, eventually losing herself in a book. She barely noticed when a worn out Larry came through the front door.

"Honey, I'm home." He laughed.

"Hey, you, your dinner's on the stove. How was work?" She called as he went to retrieve his plate.

"It was work, nothing new...you?"

"Same. I listened to your message what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh...um, one sec. I was just thinking, what do you think about expanding our family?"

* * *

Anna sat at the vanity, getting ready for bed, the quiet of the house starting to get to her. Larry was out with Greg, Jimmy, and some others for a guys' night out, leaving her here alone, in her loneliness, her eyes instinctively went to the picture she had tucked into the edge of the mirror.

She had only got it a day or two ago. A smile spread across her face. The image from the grainy, black-and-white photo had that power.

"Hey, you." She was talking to the piece of paper.

A part of her wished she could be the one carrying the child, but thing happen the way the do. And her she was, waiting for the birth of another woman's baby.

"Look at you, you're already beautiful. So pretty. I hope I'm a good mother for you. You deserve the best, baby."

She reached her hand up, and ran her fingers along the picture of the baby's face.

"Oh, what are going to name you? I wanted to put your name on your room. I hope you like it. I went shopping this morning, just for you."

She smiled, "I can't wait to be able to hold you in my arms. What's your smile going to look like?"

"Looks like you two are bonding." Larry made his arrival known, walking into their master bedroom.

"I know. I just can't wait to till she comes. It's a little pathetic that I'm talking to the picture, isn't it?"

"Not at all, it's beautiful. She's beautiful, and you're beautiful."

* * *

"So, you and Larry getting ready?" Anna's co-worker asked as they poured a cup of coffee in the break room.

Anna looked up from the book, smiling, "Yeah, it's exciting. I can't wait till we get to bring her home."

"You know it's a girl?"

"Yep."

"Well, congratulations again. I'm gonna get back to work. See you later."

"Uh-huh."

Anna laid her book down, and made for the door so that she herself could get back to work.

"Anna." Her name was being called from the end of the hallway.

"Larry? What are you doing here?"

"It's time."

* * *

Anna gently lifted the newborn baby girl out of the car seat.

"Here we go, little Miss Peyton. This is your home."

She held the baby as Larry opened to door before her. Anna smiled, "She's home."

"Yes, she is."

"I'm gonna go lay her down, and then I'll make lunch."

Anna ascended the steps and turned into the nursery the pair of them had been working on.

"Hey, little girl, here we are...you're room. You're something special. So beautiful..."

Eventually Larry made an appearance at the door, "Am I going to get any time with you?"

Anna smiled back, "We'll see." She turned towards her sleeping daughter, "I'm always going to be there for her, though. Whenever she needs me."

* * *

_**Until next time, this is me signing out**_


	6. Baby Makes A Father's Prize

_**Chapter Five; Baby Makes A Father's Prize****

* * *

** _

Deb cautiously made her way to the back of the room, very aware of the fact she didn't know anyone there. She sighed, this was college, she reminded herself, all she had to do was survive the next four years.

"Trying to blend in?" A young man appeared next to her, taking the seat to her left.

"You could say that. Deborah, but most people just call me Deb."

He gave a smile in return. "What are you majoring in?"

"That's still up for grabs...you?"

"Probaby business, but I'm here for the basketball..."

Who ever was suppossed to be speaking appeared in the front of the room and began what was an extremely boring, two hour long lecture.

"So, you never told me you name."

He pulled out a pieced of paper and handing it to her said, "Come to this party on Friday, and I will."

* * *

_"They said it was positive...I'm pregnant."_

_Before he could back away Deb launched herself into his chest._

_"What are we going to do?"_

_Typical question._

The memory played in his head as he watched the five month pregnant Deb who fallen asleep on the couch. He sighed to himself, frustrated.

Dan Scott didn't believe in signs. To him it meant that some higher power was calling the shots, and above anything else he he despised not being in control of his life. Yet, here he was again.

How had he gotten himself into this mess? He was never going to here the end of it.

Deb began stirring on the couch, and smiled when she saw him, "What are you thinking about?"

He forced a smile, "Our baby. And our life together...How good it'll be."

He didn't know why had lied.

* * *

"What do you think about this one?" Deb asked holding up the newly found baby garment.

All she got in response was a grunt. She didn't care though, she was just happy that Dan even came along itn the first place.

"Oh, come on Dan, this is our child we're talking about, don't be such a spoil sport."

"It's just clothes. Deb, how about we go grab such lunch. You pick."

She rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Sure. Fine."

The first pain came right after her first bit and before she could finish her plate of macoroni and cheese her water had broke.

"This was definetly not the way this imagined going." Deb groaned while Dan silently agreed, although for different reasons.

It was nearly fifteen hours before the baby arrived.

"Congratulations it's a boy." The nurse smiled at the new parents as she laid the baby across Deb's chest.

"Oh, look at him."

Deb looked up to see one of Dan's very rare genuine smiles.She thought she heard him whisper, "We did good." She was sure, but, still, she agreed.

"Nathan." She said simply.

"Nathan?"

"Look he likes it."

"Nathan Scott."

* * *

Deb woke up to Dan moving to the crib in the corner. She pretended to be asleep as she listened to the father talk to his son.

"Nathan Scott. It'll look really good on the television. You're going to be a great basketball player, it's in your blood. I'm going to teach you everything I know."

Deb smiled at this. This is what she had been waiting for after all, wasn't it?

When she no longer could hear Dan talking she allowed sleep to take over again. Meanwhile Dan moved to the kitchen, carrying Nathan in one arm and opening the drawer with the other. He fumbled with the key to the small lock box tuck inside. He opened it and searched for the piece of paper.

_Dan,_

_Thought you might want to know. Lucas Eugene Scott was born Feb. 23. Karen's been fine without you._

_Keith_

Dan's eyes scanned the picture of his oldest son and then the baby in his arm, and back.

"I'm in your life, Nate. Only your life. That's where I'm gonna stay.

* * *

_**Until nest time, this is me...signing out**_


	7. Baby Makes A Crowd

_**Chapter Six; Baby Makes A Crowd

* * *

**_

For the last three years Lydia James' daily routine had been more or less the same. She'd wake up every morning, wake the kids, make breakfast, and then drop all them off at their respective schools. Even in the repetitiveness things were always different; then again these were her kids.

"Momma. Stinky." The little girl in the high chair interrupted her thoughts.

"What's the matter, Taylor?"

"Gotta go. Gotta go."

Lydia unlatched the toddler from the booster chair, and as she watched the little girl run off in the direction of the bathroom, the thought came into her head.

"Owen, can you keep an eye on Tay really quick?"

"Sure."

She went quickly up to her room and pulled out her calendar. After flipping a couple of pages she had confirmed in part what she had been thinking about.

"Guys, let's go...We need to stop at the store, really quick."

"We just got home from the store." Came the groan from the twins, Lucy and Liam.

"Mom, I'll watch 'em."

She didn't like leaving Mark in control often. It's not that she didn't trust her oldest, she did, it was just Taylor had a habit of running away.

"I'll lock her in the bathroom if I have to." Mark said, reading his mother's mind.

"I love you. I'll be right back."

Lydia quickly made her way to the store and to the item she hadn't needed in three years. She turned into the aisle to see that she wasn't the only one. She slowed down and began searching for the same item as the young cheerleader next to her. The girl gave Lydia a sad smile before grabbing the item and walking away. Lydia grabbed a few and followed. She wasn't surprised to see the young girl falter when she approached the cash register.

"Here, let me buy that for you..." Lydia offered.

"Oh, no..."

"I insist."

"Thank you."

After paying, she met the girl outside, "Here's three. The more, the accurate."

"Thank you."

Lydia watched the girl walk away before heading back to her brood.

* * *

"Taylor, please behave."

Still the three year old squirmed and kept trying to run out of the doctor's office waiting room.

"Taylor, we're going to see a picture of your new little brother or sister, don't you want to see?"

"No!"

The three year old escaped just as the door opened, but the girl ran right into the knees of the young woman coming in.

"Taylor, apologize."

"No."

Lydia looked up, recognizing the girl from the store. "Sorry."

"It's nothing."

The three went back to sit. "How far are you?" Lydia asked.

"Five months. You?"

"'Bout the same. Can I ask, where's the father?"

The girl threw her head back, "He left. He preferred college over his child."

"Sorry."

"No, it's just like Dan to do something like this."

"Lydia James." The nurse called out.

"Well, my turn."

"Bye."

* * *

"Seems strange. The kids are all asleep. Even Taylor went to sleep. And instead of our normal late night past times we're shifting through baby stuff."

"Yeah, I thought we had put away this stuff for good."

"We just needed an even number."

"Uh-hum. Oh."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. She just decided to inform us that she isn't asleep."

Lydia ran a comforting hand over the seven-month bump. "Calm down, child. We'll get to see you soon."

"I'm going to make some hot chocolate, do you want some?"

"Oh, that sounds good. Honey?"

"What else do you want?"

"Could you make some macaroni and cheese, too?"

"Macaroni and cheese? With hot chocolate at ten o'clock?"

"Don't ask. It wasn't my ideal."

"Uh-huh."

"I love you." She called to his retreating back.

* * *

"I'm gonna go see her."

"You need to rest. This is the one chance you'll get without the rest of the kids."

"This is the one chance I could get alone with Haley for a long time."

And with that Lydia James left her hospital room and headed to the nursery. She passed the intensive care nursery where she could see her neighbor Lily making the same daily visit to her son that she had been making for the last three weeks. Lydia's hear went out to Lily. She couldn't imagine what the woman was going through.

Down the hall Lydia saw her destination and a fellow traveler. She let out a laugh as she saw who was.

"Why am I not surprised?"

The girl turned to the woman approaching. "Oh, my..."

"When did you have yours?" Lydia asked.

"Yesterday morning. Lucas, he's right...there."

She pointed to one of the babies.

"Mine's the little girl...right next to him, oddly enough. Haley. She came this morning."

"She's precious."

"Maybe Lucas and Haley are telling us something."

"What do you mean?"

Later that night, she gave the girl, Karen, the phone number and address of the James house hold.

"You've got everything, little girl. Five siblings, and a friend already, you're on a roll." Jimmy said pulling Haley out of the car seat and into the house for the very first time.

"We're home." He called out. Taylor came bumbling down the stairs. It would be the first time she would get to see the baby.

Jimmy knelt down so Taylor could see. Haley, to her credit, began squirming and fussing making Jimmy stand back up.

"Taylor, what do you think?"

The girl looked up disappointed, "Take it back."

* * *

_**Until next time, this is me...signing out.**_


	8. New Steps

_**Chapter Seven; New Steps**_

_**

* * *

**_Karen held on to Lucas very carefully in the passenger seat as Keith drove them home from the hospital. But Karen's attention pulled away from her son as she looked out the window. 

"Keith, you passed the street."

"No, I didn't."

"What are you talking about? I live on Willow and Willow was two streets back."

"No you don't."

He smiled as he took a left down a street two away from where Karen thought Keith should have turned. He pulled the beat up car to the side of the road and walked over to Karen's side. She stepped out and Keith put his hands around her eyes.

"Hold on to him and let me lead you."

He guided her a little bit down the sidewalk and then turned her to the right.

"Surprise."

As Keith pulled his hands away Karen could see the small house in front of her.

"Keith, what is this?"

"Uh, Karen...this is a house." He shrugged.

"Keith."

"Oh, um, your house, your parents helped and put down a little to get you two started. And if you need any help, your parents live in the same place and I'm not far away either."

Karen walked around unbelieving, one arm firmly around Lucas and the other arm reaching out to touch everything.

The little boy began to cry for some attention and Karen responed by slowly rocking him back and forth.

"No need to worry, baby boy. We're home now."

* * *

Karen pulled herself out of bed to once again answer the calls of her three month old son. 

"Lucas, shh." She reached into the crip to hold him, see what was wrong.

In her head as she rocked Lucas, the conversation from earlier replayed in her head.

_"Waking up in the middle of the night it's one of those things you get used to and then when it doesn't happen anymore you find yourself just waking up to watch them sleep. Your father and I woke up in the middle of the night plenty of times for you...of course it's probably a bit harder for you."_

_"Mom, it's not that bad really. He's a quiet baby."_

_"Karen, that's what everyone says..."_

Karen eyes carefully wathced the baby in her arms fall asleep. How was she really going to do this? What did she know about raising a child?

But she was doing it. Here she was, just about nineteen...a mom.

"It's going to be okay." This time it was more for her own comfort.

* * *

She was...no, they were running late to meet Keith for lunch. Yet five month old Lucas had decided to dirty several diaper the moment they were put on him. 

Karen had laughed the first time, but now walking down the street nearly twenty minutes late she didn't remember the laughter.

As she entered the main street her eyes caught sight of a young man hopping out of a car.

Dan.

Karen stopped, forgetting her tardiness, to watch as he helped a blonde girl carrying her own bundle out of the car.

So they were real, Karen thought.

* * *

"Here we go, Luke, sit here and play while Mommy works on figuring out hows shes going to pay the bills." 

Karen sat ten month old Lucas down on a toy scattered blanket in the corner of the living room, before sitting herself down on the couch with all the mail and paperwork.

Okay, electricity...she could do that one. Water...And the house paymet...And so on.

Karen carefully checked all the envelopes making sure she didn't forget anything.

"Just going to put this in the mail, then mommy's going to come play with you Lucas."

She smiled as he responding sitting from the corner by looking at her.

She went out to the mail box. Mail in. Flag up. And walked right back in the house. One minute tops. Karen smiled as she made her way in to head to corner. But her smile faded when she noticed the corner was empty. No Lucas.

"Lucas? Where are you, baby?"

She looked around the living room figuring he had crawled off.

Still, no Lucas.

"Lucas? You still have a while before you should be scaring Mommy like this."

She walked into the kitchen. Lucas. But the first thing she noticed wasn't that he was reaching for his juice cup, but the fact the little boy was standing on his two feet, toddling back and forth on the floor next to the shelf. He was walking.

"Lucas." Karen began fighting back a few tears, "Don't scare Mommy like that."

In response the boy toddle a few more steps before fall back into a sitting position and laughing.

"Yeah Lucas, funny." She told him.

She moved to sit on the kitchen floor.

"Show Mommy again." She helped him up, and let him toddle towards her.

"Mommy's proud of you, Lucas."

* * *

_**Until next time, this is me...signing out.**_


	9. Forced Steps

_**Chapter Eight; Forced Steps**_

* * *

Much to not only his surprise, Mark Davis found himself quickly attached to his daughter.

"Hey, little girl, welcome home."

He carefully laid the girl down in her crib.

"Mark, honey, are you going to come down for lunch?" Olivia called from the first floor.

"In a minute." He called back.

"Alright, but, remember if you give her too much attention she's going to get spoiled."

Mark didn't respond but kept his attention focused on his daughter.

"Little Brooke, I know I missed your birth, and I might miss some things as you grow up, but I'm just trying to make sure your gonna get to do everything in this life that you want to do."

He just watched as the tiny baby slept soundly in her crib.

"Mark!"

"I'm coming."

* * *

Four Month old Brooke cooed for the woman holding her.

"There we go Brooke, honey, time for your nap. Your mom will be by soon to pick you up."

A hour and a half later the door bell rang, and was opened to find the house keeper for the Davis household waiting.

"Mrs. Davis ran into some traffic, so I came for the little girl."

Brooke was packed up and stuffed into her little winter coat as the babysitter sighed.

"Bye, Brooke."

The baby cooed in response.

"Thank you." the housekeeper smiled politely as she left.

"Tell, the Davis' it's no problem, she's a sweet little girl."

As soon as the door shut, the sound of another, younger baby rang through the house.

"Peyton, girlie, mommy's coming."

* * *

Olivia walked in to the kitchen to find seven month Brooke in a high chair next to Mark at the table.

"What are you doing, Mark?"

"I'm helping to feed Brooke."

"You two are going to make Brooke completely dependent on the people around her."

"No, Olivia, I'm teaching our daughter that she can trust her father; that as a father I'm giving her what she needs, helping her to do what she will eventually be able to do herself. I am being a parent." Mark sighed frustrated.

"Oh and what am I?"

"I know, baby, you're trying too. We just have different ways of doing things. We've always worked like that, but for Brooke, maybe...maybe you can try to spend more time with our daughter."

"Fine." Olivia somewhat spat.

* * *

Eleven month old Brooke sat focused on the teddy bear that was laying across the playroom.

She reached for it, but no one saw her need for the stuffed animal.

She tried crawling, but it wasn't fast enough to get her what she wanted.

"Brooke, honey, what are you doing?" Her father called from the couch with some work he had decided to bring home.

Brooke simply wanted the teddy bear. She quickly scooted over to the coffee table, and used it pull herself up. Carefully holding on she took a few helped steps toward her destination.

Feeling confident she let go of the support of the table.

"Olivia, come here."

Olivia made her appearance as Brooke took her final steps to retrieve the teddy bear and turned triumphantl smiling at her parents.

"All by her self." Mark smiled.

And for once Olivia smiled at the little girl, "Good job, Brookie, your own two feet."

* * *

_**Until next time, this is me...signing out.**_


	10. Small Steps

_**Chapter Nine; Small Steps

* * *

**_

Lily kept turning to look at the three month old Jake sleeping in the backseat carrier.

"Lily, you're get arthritis in your neck if you keep looking back at him. He's coming home; you'll get to look at him whenever you want."

Greg laughed as Lily straightened herself back in the passenger seat.

"What do you think Adam will say of having both little brothers at home?"

Lily's reply was blocked by the small crys from Jake in the back seat.

Greg smiled again, "I think he's probably right."

They pulled into the drive way, and were met by their neighbors who had been watching Adam and Anthony.

Greg leaned over to Lily, "Just like I promised you. Five of us. Together."

* * *

"Adam don't poke your brother."

"Adam don't poke either one of your brothers."

"Adam stay in your carseat."

"Shh. Shh. Anthony, we're almost there, yep, we're almost to Grandma and Grandpa's house."

Lily sighed relieved as the pulled up and was greeted by her mother.

"Lily. You guys made it."

"Of course mom, we haven't been able to see you guys in a while. We've been busy with Jake, and you've been occupied by..."

Seeing the look on her mother's face Lily dropped the rest of the setence. They unloaded the boys and headed into the house.

"Charles, they're here."

"Which 'they'?" A voice called from the TV room.

"Lily, Greg, and the boys."

"Where's..."

But he was cut off, "They're running late, they'll be here in an hour or so."

Lily scoffed, "That doesn't surprise me. She only has herself and her son. We have five to get ready and we're still..."

"Lily, she is your sister. What happened was two years ago." Her mother began to scold taking the five month old Jake out of the carrier, "You're fifteen years older than her..."

The doorbell rang interuppting their conversation.

"Karen! We weren't expecting you for an hour and Lucas, come to grandma. Your sister and Greg are here with the boys and your father is in the T.V. room watching the game."

* * *

"I'll be back in two hours, I promise, call me if anything goes wrong." Lily said rushing to work.

"Lily, I am their father, it's just a boys night in. Don't worry."

"I have to worry about them; I'm their mother." She said as Greg closed the door on her.

He moved to the T.V. room where Adam was sitting on the couch and the eight month old twins were in the playpen.

"Just me and my boys."

Jake smiled brightly, before laughing.

"What's so funny Jake, buddy?"

The little boy just laughed.

Greg went over and picked him up.

"Oh, you think that funny don't you." He said carrying the boy to changing table they had in the bathroom.

"Wait until you're a dad and have to change diaper yourself, then we'll see how much you laugh then."

Jake continued smiling.

"But promise me you'll wait a long long tim for that one, okay, mister? Yeah I thought'd you'd laugh at that."

* * *

"Yeah, hun, we're fine. Yeah, it raining pretty bad, thundering too." Lily said into phone.

She poked her head into the living room, "Adam's just playing normal. Anthony is sleeping in the play pen and Jake is standing next to couch holding on to it."

A loud burst of thunder suddenly sounded, and Jake let go of his hold on the couch and made a small dash to his mother.

"Greg, Jake just walked, he walked right towards me. I'm not imaganing it. I know the doctor said it would take him longer, but he did it. The thunder scared him and he came right towards me."

After hanging up Lily went to where Jake was smiling.

"Of course your smiling. You knew you could do it, didn't you?"

Jake just laughed

* * *

_**Until next time, this is me...signing out.**_


	11. Guided Steps

_**Chapter Ten; Guided Steps**_

Within moments of the sound of the wail broke through the house, Anna had thrusted herself out of sleep and to the side of the crib.

"Here, Peyton, honey," She lifted the baby against her shoulder, "That's right, Momma's here…let's get you that bottle then maybe you and I can get some sleep. Does that sound like a plan to my little Miss Peyton."

Anna carefully made her way to kitchen, and as she warmed the bottle talking to Peyton the entire time Larry finally appeared.

"I thought it was my turn."

"Yeah, but I was up."

"uh-huh." Larry laughed.

"What?"

"Anna, honey, you're going to have to share."

* * *

Larry watched as Anna walked out the front door, grateful that Lydia and the other woman…he couldn't remember name…he just knew she was Lily's younger sister, anyhow, the two of them convinced Anna to come out with them, a baby-free day.

"Peyt, honey…it's just you and me." He said walking into the nursery where the little girl was laying in her crib staring a the mobile that was dangling over head

He carefully lifted the little girl out of the crib, "How about that…a day just you an me?"

He didn't really expect the three month old to respond, but he smiled as he got a gurgle from his tiny blonde.

"Well, how about that, huh?" Larry laughed, "What are you going to be little girl?"

He made his way to the fridge to grab a bottle for the baby and a sandwich for himself.

"I guess we'll have plenty of time to think about that huh? I just hope you'll be happy…hey, maybe you'll break the mold…an extremely happy, angst-free teenager, how about that?"

Peyton seemed to scrunch up her face, and Larry laughed, "Too optimistic for you?"

All he got was another gurgle.

* * *

"Give me a F, give me a R, give me a I-E-N-D-S, what do we get? Friends, yes, that's what you two are, aren't you?"

Anna finished tickling the brunette eight month old with her left hand and her own blonde seven month old with her right when her mother came into the room,

"Already training them for cheer camp?"

"Yep, and the are going to make a fine pair of cheerleaders, aren't you ladies, and maybe I'll even get to be your coach, how's that sound? Oh, Brooke like's it." Anna laughed.

Her mother sighed, "I don't know why you watch that little girl, the whole town knows her mother doesn't work. The first year is when babies get to bond with their mothers."

"I know, but I don't see Olivia Davis bonding with Brooke anytime soon, and she asked if I could watch her, and I thought Brooke could at least use a friend."

"They're a year old by the time they get old enough, they probably won't see each other any more."

"I don't know, I have a feeling about these two…plus…remember Naomi, she was my best friend from diapers until the time she tried to hit on Larry right before she moved."

"Yes, I remember her, have you heard anything about her?"

"No, but I wish I could talk to her, I was kind of mad when she left, and yes she tried to make a move on my guy, but I dunno…I still see her as my best friend." She turned to the pair of girls. "That's the one piece of wisdom I want to pass on to you two, boys come and go but best friends…are something you can't get rid of…not even when you're really mad a them…nope."

* * *

Larry and Anna were sitting on the porch wrapped in each other on the swing watching as the stars began to come out,

"Are you sure you two will be okay?"

"We'll be fine, stop worrying, plus if we need anything there Greg and Lily, Lydia and Jimmy…"

"I know it's jus this is my first long trip since Peyton came home."

"Well, I don't think Peyton is going to forget you that easily. We'll just miss you, isn't that right honey?"

The pair looked to the blanked where Peyton sat playing with some toys, the little girl turned her head toward her mother's voice, and giggled. She scooted to where the baby-safe gate was preventing her from exploring down the porch steps, she grabbed a hold of the gate and pulled herself up just as Anna sat up,

"I guess it's time for bed." The two of them began to get up when another giggle caught there attention.

Peyton had mad a few precautious steps towards her parents, but when Anna began to clap Peyton fell to a sitting position. The fall didn't stop Anna's happiness, "Did you see that, babe?"

"Yeah, I saw." Larry smiled, picking up the girl to whisper, "thanks, baby girl, I'm glad I didn't miss that."

* * *

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out.**_


	12. Controlled Steps

Chapter Eleven: Controlled Steps

Deb sat at the counter top of the kitchen of her still relatively new home. Her work for her family's business laid on her right and her lean lunch was lingering, barely touched, on her left. In the week since Nathan's birth one of the Deb's main goals became losing the baby fat.

She was surprised how much and how quickly Nathan had become her world. With Dan trying to be successful instead of being a husband, she had thought she would be a little bitter towards the baby as way of tying her to Dan, pushing him away.

But even in the midst of the work the boy kept her distracted.

She looked at him and he seemed to respond. Her hand gently went to his face and she carefully ran a finger along the side of his face.

"I guess I did good, huh? Look at you."

* * *

The four month old had been sleeping soundly in the plastic rocker situated in the living room only a couple of feet away from the watchful eyes of his mother.

However the keyword was: had been.

He was now being forced out of his nap by the angry voices of his parents shouting.

"So what you're telling me is that you have another son? Our son has a brother?" Deb began shrieking.

"Don't call him that. It…it was nothing." Dan retorted.

The anger in his voice upset the child and he began voicing his opinions.

"I wouldn't call a child nothing!"

"I…I," but Dan's mind couldn't concentrated, "Nathan!" His voice echoed through the room and silenced both the child and his wife.

* * *

Deb carefully held onto the seventh month old Nathan.

"Hey, there Nathan," She smiled placing on the play mat. "Now we're gonna keep the next couple of hours a little secret from your daddy."

The door bell rang. She disappeared for a matter of seconds, returning with Keith holding a small child.

"So, Karen okay about this?"

"She doesn't exactly know about this."

Deb looked at him and nodded, "I see."

"Dan okay about this?"

She looked at him, before taking the blonde boy out of Keith's hands, "What Danny doesn't know isn't going to hurt him. Besides this might be the only chance they get."

The brown headed boy eyed carefully the new boy and reached out poke him receiving a laugh from the blonde who poked back.

Keith looked over to his sister-in-law, "It's a start."

* * *

"Aren't babies supposed to be walking now?" Dan walked into the kitchen where Deb was busy placing a one shaped candle on the birthday cake in front of her.

"Some do; some just take there time." She shrugged.

"Well how's he supposed to dribble basketball if he can't even walk." Dan forced out.

Her eyes widened and she shrugged her shoulders and took the cake, walking toward the living room. Dan walked in front of her idea blooming in his head. He took the cake from her.

"I have an idea." He told her.

He bent in front of where the boy was holding on to the coffee table trying to reach for a brightly wrapped gift.

"Nate, buddy." Dan said and turned the boy's attention to the cake. Nathan's eyes widened trying to reach for it. But as he came with in grasp Dan pulled it away causing Nathan to fall forward.

"Dan." Deb's voice warned.

"One sec. Put him back on his feet."

She did as she was told. And Dan repeated the process, this time however Nathan took the step forward. And one after the other til Dan stopped.

"See there son, Daddy knows best."

* * *

See my profile for notes…and how you can see a quicker update

_**Until next time, this is me signing out**_


	13. Independent Steps

Chapter Twelve: Independent Steps

"Lucy, can you please get Taylor away from Haley?" Lydia asks for the second time since she started dinner. She can hear Lucy's voice on the other side of the monitor.

The baby had only been home a couple of days, but Taylor couldn't stop trying to play with Haley.

"I don wanna." Taylor's squeals came across the monitor. And suddenly Haley let out her vocals, upset she wasn't getting any sleep. Before Lydia could do anything, Mark dropped his homework and made his way upstairs.

"Tater tot, you've got to be quiet so the baby can get some sleep. Otherwise she won't get to play with you when she's older."

Lucy and her toddler sister appeared minutes later.

Lydia continued to listen to her oldest son, "Hey there, Haley-bop, shh, shh. It's okay."

* * *

The four month old smiled as Jimmy lifted his youngest daughter.

"Haley, look at you. Beautiful little girl."

Haley reached her hand to grab at her father's nose.

"You got it. My smart little lady, awake before everyone else. But lets keep it quiet, Mark isn't feel good." He noticed that her little face fell, and he wasn't sure if she actually got it…she was much too young.

"But don't you worry Haley-bop. He'll be fine. And guess what you get to do today? You get to play with Lucas today. Or really just lay there while he lays there."

He laughs, "And for your info little lady that is the closest you will be getting to a boy until your fifty."

Her smile reappeared and Jimmy James allowed himself to smile too. It was good to talk to his youngest, to play with her, took his mind off of the worries that were bothering him about his oldest son.

* * *

Lydia James carefully held on to the nine month Haley as she sat next to the hospital bed that held the once strong teenager.

"Hey, there, Momma. Hey, there Haley-bop." He said.

"How you feeling today, Mark?" His mother asked.

"Mar!" came a little squeal from the infant causing her big brother to laugh,

"Where's every one else?"

"With your father, me and Haley here had something to tell you. They got the final results from your test."

Mark looked up and his mother continued, "It worked."

He nodded, "Lookey, there Haley-bop, you're saving the world one big brother at a time."

* * *

"Taylor, don't pull on Haley." Lydia chastised the toddler.

"She big now. Play with me." Taylor angrily pouted.

"I'll play with you, tater tot." Owen came up and she was appeased.

Haley sat as she watched the trouble maker leave the room before looking around. Spotting the other infants in the room, the little brunette boys were stuck in the play pen while, the blonde girl still asleep against her mother's chest. Haley crawled to where the coffee table sat between the conversing mothers. Grabbing the edge she pulled herself up and before anyone else noticed walked towards where her big brother was sitting in front of the television.

"Guess you got bored there, Haley-bop."

* * *

_**Until next time this is me, signing out.**_


	14. And the Strings Tie Together

And the Strings Tie Together

The employees of one of two of Tree Hill's daycare center would look back and consider this day as the start of their most stressful tow years of their employment. Most of their problems came form the parents, but the kids created their fair share of the mayhem. But this day was more memorable for reasons other than parental drama, hair pulling, peanut butter ball fights, underwear revelations, tears, and pranks. This was the first day.

A small brown haired two year old toddled in shyly holding tight to the two dolls her father had sent her for her birthday from their business trip in Europe. She didn't understand why they were gone so often, but every time they left in the yellow car they came back with toys for her. She looked around and chose to sit down and play with her dolls. As she sat a mother carried in a two years old who was all frowns and yellow curls.

"Look, Peyton its Brooke. Remember Brookie?" She carried the little girl and set her down next to Brooke.

"Have fun, baby girl. I'll see ya soon. Love you." She kissed the top of Peyton's head, before kissing the top of Brooke's, "You too, cutie pie." And walking out of the room.

In the corner of the room not far from the reunited friends long time members of this particular daycare, sat around the toy trucks. Adam and Anthony Jagielski were fighting once again over a shiny red truck, while the youngest, Jake, sat there bored with the display. His eyes wandered around the room to see a green dump truck sitting unattended in the middle of the room. He found his way over there and began playing when he was knocked off his feet by a dark haired newcomer who had decided that he should have the car. Jake watched for a few moments got back up, went over to the new boy, took the green truck, and promptly smacked the other boy with his recovered possession.

"Nathan! Jake! Why don't we leave the green dump truck alone." A young women ran over to intercede between the two toddlers, and away from the young girl who had just arrived.

Haley watched as dark haired boy tried to attack the other boy despite being held back, and toddled off by the selves of block and picture books.

"Hey, there Haley? I'm Miss Angela. Do you want to join Lucas and me while we look at the pretty pictures?"

The little girl looked over and saw the familiar face of her play date and sat down next to him.

The owner looked across the room at the group of toddler now sharing the room, and shook her head, reminding herself it was only two years until their parents would be taking them to kindergarten instead.

* * *

Authors Note:

I've thought long and hard about this, and I decided that I'm going to end this here like I originally planned, even though it kind of sucks to end a story on my birthday. I had played with the idea of going farthr but my heart is telling me this is it and if by chance it changes its mind, I'll write a sequel/ continuation. So I hope every has enjoyed this and as I ask at the final chapter of my stories I ask that everyone who reads leave a short review, my last chance hear from you about this story.

_**This is me…signing out.**_


End file.
